


A Wolf, A Devil and A Deal

by Helix



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dildos, F/F, Fucking, Marking, Scratching, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Katherine went looking for Hayley in New Orleans and how she convinced her to work with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf, A Devil and A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4x16, spoilers for that episode. I may write a sequel?

A sudden shiver tore down her spine, rippling across her skin and causing her hackles to rise. One might think it were due to the macabre setting: New Orleans cemeteries had a very distinct vibe, especially at night. But she trusted these dead to stay dead, that was not what bothered her. Something, or more probably, someone was afoot; she in turn was on high alert. A gust of wind blew suddenly, sending her brown locks in to a wild dance and, frustratingly, messing with her sense of smell and her hearing. Whoever had been stalking her must have been aware of her reliance on her werewolf abilities, because they chose that very instant to dive in. Before her brain had time to process what was happening, Hayley was being slammed, her front against the wall of a mausoleum with a force she knew could only be supernatural. Her arms locked behind her, the she wolf tried struggling briefly letting out a low warning growl as her eyes glowed yellow gold, mostly out of principle, partly wanting to gauge the strength that was pinning her down. Her brain wasted no time in analyzing the information she was receiving, mostly thanks to her nose and determined that she'd been accosted by a female vampire. Probably an old one, judging by the amount of power in her grip.

“Can I count on you to behave, she wolf?,” a familiar voice purred in to her ears, breath tickling her skin. 

Hayley's brows knitted. She knew that voice, but she didn't recognize the scent, which was a terribly confusing combination. Trying to steal a glance was futile: whoever was holding her down had a hand on the back of her head, preventing her from lifting or rotating it enough to look over her shoulder.

“Or what, you'll muzzle me?”

“No, but now that you mention it, you'd look really sexy with a gag.”

Her spine tingled and her animal instincts stirred. The heat bubbling up inside of her wasn't enough, however, to keep from being distracted by this mystery vampiress' identity. 

“I just want to talk, Hayley.”

The werewolf went rigid at the mention of her name. Not that she was surprised, because it was becoming rather clear she'd been targeted specifically. 

“What's stopping you?”

A laugh.

“I know your type. You're stubborn and ballsy... In fact your bravardo is a huge turn-on, but I know you won't talk like this either.”

“So we're in a bit of a predicament aren't we? You want something from me, I'd like to regain the use of my arms, etc. Etc.”

“I have a proposition: I take you someplace far more comfortable, and you don't try to bite me.”

“Now why would I do that if, as you say, I am so stubborn and ballsy?”

“Because I know why you're here. I know what you want. I can help you find out more about your family.”  
Hayley went dead silent and grew completely still, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that the woman wasn't lying: her werewolf senses would have picked up on it. Either she genuinely believed she could help her, or she actually could. The vampire smirked, hearing the change in the she wolf's blood flow. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine. It's a deal.”

Before she knew it, she was being dragged away at an ungodly speed to god knows where. Well. This would be interesting, she thought.

One of the nicest foreclosures in town, no doubt, which was actually saying a lot given the city still hadn't fully recovered from the devastating winds and waters of hurricane Katrina. A rather eerie coincidence, Hayley thought the moment she was able to get a glance at her assailant. 

“Katherine-”

“Katerina Petrova.”

“My reputation precedes me, I see.”

Hayley arched an eyebrow. What was with these old vampires and their disproportionate arrogance, their larger than life egos? Granted it probably had to do with the whole, being ageless thing but still. It didn't make them immortal. 

“I don't see why you're so impressed. You knew me, clearly, I know you. There's a nice symmetry there don't you think?”

Katherine smirked, her eyes narrowing slightly. This one had a lot of fire that was for sure. A lot of guts too but that could get you killed. Still, Hayley's boldness had a certain measure of disinterest. It was devoid of arrogance. Something told the vampire that this little wolf was a lot smarter than many others might make the mistake to underestimate. She chose to ignore the taller woman's rhetoric however, moving on to business.

“So tell me, what have my little friends been up to in Mystic Falls lately?”

“I don't know, that depends on what you can tell me about my real family.”

“You're sorely misinformed if you think I dole out anything for free.”

“I never said I'd be willing to help, I said I was willing to talk.”

“Maybe you need a little more convincing of just how generous I can be when I give,” Katherine suggested, a glimmer in her eye as she walked over to Hayley, who was lounging on the couch having made herself rather comfortable. The werewolf eyed her with calculated interest, trying to retain her composure, while fighting the tightening in her lower stomach, remembering the brief flash of arousal she'd felt earlier. 

“Maybe I do.”

Her pulse quickened as the vampire now stood before her, a predatory twist to her smile. Hayley arched a brow expectantly, silently daring Katherine to go on. The challenge was answered as the smaller woman shoved her back against the couch before grabbing the collar of her shirt as she climbed on to straddle her lap and kissed her with a ferocity that called out to her deeply seated wolfish instincts. One hand found the small of Katherine's back, pressing her body down against her own, while the other cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling in to lush, brown curls. There was nothing tender or gentle about their way: it was pure raw energy being exchanged between the two, Katherine splaying her hand around the base of Hayley's neck, nails flirting with her skin. But the she wolf was fearless, she responded by widening the kiss- already rooted in animalistic lust, teeth teasing lips, tongues intertwining with an inherent violence. Yet at the same time there was something incredibly free. No history, no real past, no emotional messiness between the two. In that moment, the prior issue mattered very little to them, they were simply two superb creatures fuelled by feverish desire, wanting nothing more than to devour one an other in the best of ways.

Hayley's excitement grew by the second, every single one of her senses responding to the available stimuli, but especially to the scent of their combined pheromones and the physical manifestation of Katherine's arousal coming from between her legs. Mind, every little sound produced by the two of them were a big turn on to the she wolf as well. Their soft wet mouths colliding with a delicious bite. The fabric of their clothes rustling as their bodies rubbed together. Hayley could feel herself growing wetter and her hips jerked forward, trying to meet the vampire's. The smaller brunette abruptly interrupted the kiss pulling back to examine her handiwork thus far, noting with great satisfaction that Hayley's pupils were dilated, reducing her irises to a thin ring of hazel, as well as the fact her skin had an unmistakeable flush to it. The werewolf didn't try to fight it. If Katherine wanted full physical control of the situation, she could take it as she pleased and resistance would be at best, quaint. Besides, there was something incredibly hot about having this woman who in comparison to herself was rather tiny, overpowering her physically with such ease. If Katherine was so damn hellbent on pleasing her to convince her in to partnering up, Hayley for one, would certainly not say no. Too many perks.

Katherine bent down again, but this time sought out the taller woman's neck, rather than her lips, causing Hayley's breath to grow immediately shorter as she closed her eyes and bit her lip in ecstasy. She tried to stifle a moan unsuccessfully as she went slack-jawed, her grip on the vampire tightening with both hands as the tight feeling in her lower abdomen increased and she squirmed. Katherine smirked against her skin, biting and sucking at it, soothing over with her tongue in the second after. Rather unceremoniously, she tore open the buttons to Hayley's shirt, who shrugged it off as promptly as she could in her current position, before pulling Katherine's over her head and tossing it carelessly away. A slight shiver ran down her spine, the new feeling of skin on skin adding steam to the fire already burning. The sound of ripping fabric resonated in her ear, and the sudden feeling of air and skin against her hardening nipples let Hayley know that her bra was no longer usable. Shame, that was one of her nicer pieces. But few things are irreplaceable, lingerie not being one of them. 

She didn't have much time to dwell on the lost of her undergarment, because the feeling of Katherine's hot wet mouth, yanked her right back in to the moment, as it trailed its way down from her neck, across her collarbone then toward her chest. She tugged at the smaller woman's hair, while the nails of her hand at the dip of her back, curled in to her skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks that made Katherine's breath hitch. Just because Hayley was physically undermined, didn't mean she wouldn't have a say in how this would go down. And while not fighting for dominance, she didn't have to be entirely submissive either. The term power bottom came to mind, and Hayley very much intended on doing what she could to egg Katherine on, knowing just how hot the two of them could get, and just how well the vampire could fuck her. The doppelgänger rose to the occasion, wrapping her lips around a nipple and tugging at it hard with her teeth while simultaneously applying suction. The werewolf moaned loudly, offering no or restraint, which sent a shock down Katherine's spine. She bit down in to Hayley's flesh, loving the way the taller woman arched her back, pressing her chest against her, begging for more. She then flicked her tongue over it repeatedly, causing her new playmate to show her appreciation vocally, her keening resounding like music to Katherine's ears. She let her hands slide down Hayley's gorgeous body, enjoying the feel of her skin, hotter than any human's. Was that why she'd enjoyed fucking the wolf man, Mason? Something about having sex with a werewolf that she secretly adored just the slightest bit more than other species. Vampires could be raw, dangerously rough but not quite animal. Not quite as dirty. Not quite like fucking pure heat. 

Her fingers hooked in to the waistband of Hayley's jeans after having popped open the button and she pulled them down, letting go of her nipple, much to the she wolf's discontent, expressed with a little whine. 

“Eager, eager,” she chided, teasing her as she lightly traced the contours of Hayley's hip bones, satisfied as she noted the little twitch wherever she touched her. 

Her plans were interrupted as the hand in her hair pulled her back upwards and she found herself staring in to a feral gaze that wavered between hazel and gold. 

“I thought you were going to convince me of just how generous you could be,” she growled as she reached with her other hand to snap open Katherine's bra.

“More than you can even handle, wolf girl,” she smirked back, not at all unsettled by the shift in dynamics, and even helping Hayley as she tried getting rid of the vampire's pants. 

Hayley brought her face closer to Katherine's their eyes locked in a searing look, lips inches away from one an other's. There was a beat, both feeling the heat on each other's lips, before Hayley finally spoke again, the growl dropping in volume.

“Then fuck me like you mean it!” 

Something triggered inside of Katherine and she yanked herself out of Hayley's grip, zooming off for a brief moment, coming back with a strapless strap on that had a vaginal insert for the wearer. It looked thick and rather long, and just watching the vampire insert it was enough to make Hayley suspect she'd just ruined her underwear too. In fact she wasted no time in getting rid of them, just fast enough for Katherine to grab her by the waist and toss her to the floor, on her back. Hayley let out a little groan as she hit the floor, more out of arousal than from the impact as she looked up at Katherine, her hair splayed around her and framing her face in a most enticing manner, to the vampire's mind. She took hold of one of her legs, bending it at the knee and pushing it back as she lined her hips with Hayley's, smiling smugly as her ears twitched with the sound of her pulse thrumming in her veins with anticipation. Her eyes scanned Hayley's prone body, noting the glistening wetness between her legs. The little minx not only seemed to want this incredibly bad, but also needed it. Was it the season where wolf hormones were at their peak? Or had she just not gotten the occasion for a good lay in a while. Hayley reached up, one hand pressing down on the back of Katherine's neck to bring her closer, while the other squeezed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple with every word as she spoke. 

“Don't. Fucking. Tease. Me. Now.”

Katherine immediately shut her up as she thrust the toy inside of her with practiced force, their combined hips lifting off the ground the slightest bit. Hayley threw her head back with a dull thud against the rug screaming out in surprise and pleasure both. She hooked a leg around Katherine's hip and the woman above her quirked her mouth to the side, satisfied with ridding Hayley of her unmitigated cheek. She started off at a punishing pace, the werewolf struggling for a few moments before falling in to the rhythm, her toes curling in pleasure, eyelids half covering her eyes as she surrendered to sheer ecstasy, a smile hanging off the corner of her lips as she glanced at Katherine through thick lashes. 

“Fuck, Kat!” she whined, knowing she wouldn't last long as she was just at the right angle for the shaft to hit her at that sweet spot with every thrust. 

“I am,” the vampiress replied with insolence. 

That earned her a girlish giggle from Hayley who brought her down close enough to kiss her, languid and urgent, hot and nervous, all at once. She sucked greedily at her lower lip before licking it, widening the kiss to lure Katherine's tongue in to her mouth, fellating it as eagerly as if it were candy. This made Katherine's head spin in the best way possible and her hips thrust just a bit faster with the slightest bit more power. The ridges at the base of the insert rubbed deliciously against her clit every time her hips connected to Hayley's and she revelled in the familiar feeling of her build up. Hayley broke the kiss, her moans growing louder and louder in between chants of “Kat, Kat, Fuck!” as she scratched one hand up the vampire's back, leaving 4 red trails that would disappear soon after. Katherine lowered her head to suck at Hayley's pulse point, the teeth tugging at her skin being the final straw for the werewolf. She cried out, feeling the tension hit a crescendo within her body, before releasing like a wave of heat, tearing through her being, and rippling in the form of shivers across her spine. 

Katherine rode out her orgasm with a few deep, spaced out thrusts, and the combined feeling of the toy along with the sight of her new conquest's orgasmic bliss was enough to push her over the edge and she let out a high pitched groan as every muscle in her body tensed, inner walls fluttering around the bulbous end inside of her. She threw her head back, brown curls cascading around her shoulders as she lost herself in the sensation of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Hayley laid there, mesmerized with the brunette on top of her. She had the reputation of the devil, but in that moment, there was no doubt she was more goddesslike than at any other.

The second after, Katherine collapsed on top of her, practically purring as she rose and fell with Hayley's breathing. They stayed silent, basking in their post-coital glow, letting the seconds, then the minutes trickle by before either of them said anything. 

“Okay, I'm definitely convinced.”

Katherine smiled triumphantly.

“And I will tell you anything you'd like in exchange for information about my family,”

The vampire opened her mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off.

“But first, I'd really like to fuck you with that thing... doggystyle. And about that gag you mentioned...” 

Hayley grinned deviously at Katherine who arched an eyebrow but was unable to suppress a smirk, clearly taken to the idea. Wolves will be wolves. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.


End file.
